


The Light Behind His Hazel Eyes

by CorruptedReality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Mikey Way hates his glasses and wants to get surgery to fix his eyes. His best friend, Ray Toro, takes him to to get the surgery. When Mikey reveals his new eyes, he completely falls in love with his best friend. Ray’s unsure how to confess to Mikey about his new feelings. He doesn’t wanna ruin their friendship but he can’t help how he feels about Mikey.





	The Light Behind His Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> See, told ya I do Rikey too XD

“I hate these fucking things.” said Mikey looking at himself in the mirror while changing after gym, talking about his glasses. “Why? You look fine.” I said . “I look like a nerd.” “No you don’t.” “Well I already scheduled an appointment to have surgery to fix my eyes.” Mikey is known for being really responsible for things. He always scheduled his own appointments, took notes, etc. Mikey even harps on us about our homework. He was considered the “smart guy” of our small group. We could always turn to Mikey for something, he’s almost like a therapist for us. Mikey would even set up Gerard’s appointments, and he’s three years younger than him. There’s a reason he got to skip 10th grade. 

Now he’s a junior with Frank. Gerard and I are seniors. To be honest, we all probably never woulda passed if not for Mikey getting on our asses about work. Don’t get me wrong, he’s no stick in the mud either, he’ll still party with us. He didn’t drink very much but he wouldn’t judge us. He does worry about Gerard when he drinks though, Gerard drinks more than any of us. It doesn’t help that he’s on antidepressants either. It’s kinda sad honestly, watching your brother drown in his own sorrows. Gerard was depressed and we all knew it. Mikey was always there for him, Frank was when Mikey couldn’t, I am when Frank’s not. Frank’s his boyfriend so I usually don’t have to get involved. Because of Gerard, we don’t drink very much at parties.

Mikey alway hated wearing glasses. We all tried telling him he doesn’t look bad in them but he doesn’t agree with us. Mikey was also pretty stubborn, then again, we all were. “Well dude, if you really wanna do this, I’ll support ya. I’ll drive ya too if you need me to.” I said. Mikey smiled and nodded. “Thanks dude, I’d appreciate it.” The next day, Mikey and I are sitting in the waiting room. “Michael Way?” a nurse in a pink scrub top asked. Mikey sat up, I gave him a fist bump for good luck then he followed the nurse down the hall. Sitting in a waiting room is the most boring thing ever, I can’t get any bars on my phone, the TV’s always on some bullshit channel I don’t watch, not like I watch much TV anyway, and there was nobody I wanted to talk to. I waited about 25 minutes until I fell asleep. About an hour and a half later, I feel a pat on my shoulder and jumped. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at Mikey. He had protective lenses over his eyes. I chuckled. “Nice upgrade from the glasses Mikey.” I joked. Mikey punched me in the arm. “Hey, can we get something to eat before going home?” he asked. “Sure.” We stopped at Burger King and grabbed a few burgers then we went Mikey and Gerard’s place.

Frank and I practically live with them at this point. We’re almost over there every day, we usually go home just so our parents don’t think we’re dead. We’re already considered family anyway. Hell, when Gerard and Frank graduate, they wanna get married. They already gave each other promise rings. I think they’re good together, Mikey said he wanted to be the wedding planner as well as Gerard’s best man. Frank wants me to be his. Mikey just loves to make plans, it’s weird but his plans are usually pretty good. I even heard about them wanting to adopt a kid someday. They pretty much are setting up their lives together at his point and Gerard only just took his senior pictures. A few days past, Mikey can now take off his lenses, they were tinted so it was kinda hard to see his eyes but he was still able to see. Frank, Gerard, and I gathered around Mikey for the big reveal. Mikey took one lense off after the other and looked at us. I froze, Mikey’s eyes were absolutely beautiful. I mean, he always had pretty eyes but they were hard to notice with the glasses. 

“You look good Mikey, now you can wear all the eye makeup you want.” Frank joked. Mikey chuckled. “No. I gotta wait a little more for that.” he said. “Well you look good bro. “Said Gerard. I was stuck in a daze, I couldn’t get over how gorgeous Mikey’s eyes were, I even felt my heartbeat speed up a little. “Ray, what do ya think?” Mikey asked. I was speechless, I wanted to say that they were beautiful but he might find that creepy. I swallowed and shook off my daze. “Y-you look good.” I said. Mikey gave a little smile, his smiles were rare. In every picture of us, he never smiles, never understood why, he has a nice smile. I guess he just hate the camera, I’ve been told I always look the happiest in our pictures. The next day at school, Mikey got compliments left and right. I sat across him at lunch rather then next to him, I just can’t stop looking at his eyes. It should feel weird that I wanna stare at my best friend so much, but I don’t feel weird, at least not the kind of weird I should be feeling, but I can’t really describe this kind of feeling of weird. Mikey gave me a puzzled look. “If you wanna take a picture Ray just ask.” he joked. I shook my daze off. “Sorry I’m just staring at the wall.” “The wall must be pretty sexy then ‘cause you’ve been staring at it for a while.” Frank and Gerard laughed. “We know who Ray’s marrying.” Frank joked. “Do you Ray, take the wall to be your wife?” joked Gerard. I couldn’t help but laugh too, even Mikey got in on the laughing fit.

During math class all I could do is think about Mikey, not even like, thinking on if he’s doing anything in his class, I know what he’s doing. Taking notes. I was thinking about him as someone with a crush would think of someone. Could I seriously be crushing on my best friend? I mean, I know Mikey like the back of my hand so it’s not like I’m crushing on a stranger. I know Mikey’s bi so it wouldn’t be like I’m asking out a guy who was straight, that would just be completely embarrassing. Then again, Mikey and I are so close that us dating could ruin our friendship. On one hand, I have Mikey as a boyfriend but on another, I could lose my best friend. That night, a lot was going through my head.

Normally I’d text or call Mikey but I got a lot on my mind because of Mikey, so I’ll have to go with the next best choice. Gerard. I took my phone out, tapped Gerard’s name and called him. “‘Sup Ray?” he answered. “Hey Gerard, can I talk to you about something, but you can’t tell Mikey, I’ll tell him on my own.” I said. “I’m listening.” “Well...I think I have a crush on Mikey.””Well it was only a matter of time before one of you fell in love with each other.” “This isn’t “Big Daddy” Gerard, I’m serious.” “Yeah-yeah I know, I wasn’t joking, I’m serious. I always figured one of you guys would eventually break.” “What does Mikey say?” “Oh I can tell, he’s got the hots for you too. He has for a long time but you know Mikey doesn’t express his feelings.” “Yeah...So it wouldn’t be a problem if I asked him out?” “I don’t think there will be. If anything, I give ya props for at least trying. Go for it.” “I will, thanks Gerard.” “Anytime Ray.” We both hung up. I sighed deeply in relief.

“Tomorrow...tell him tomorrow.” I thought. I couldn’t sleep at all that night, all of the possible answers from Mikey flew around in my mind. I tried to use movies to help me sleep, I ended up watching the entire thing. I fell asleep in first period, next period was band class, all of us were in the same class so I could finally tell Mikey how I feel. When I walked in, Mikey was tuning his base. “Hey Mikey, can I talk to you?” I asked him. Mikey nodded and put his base down. “What’s up?” he asked. I swallowed, took a deep breath. “Michael James Way...I love you.” My face got really hot, I could tell I was blushing. Mikey smiled the biggest I’ve ever seen him smile, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed his lips to mine. “I waited a long time to hear those word outta you.” he said. I smiled and locked lips with him again. Frank and Gerard walked in, Gerard smiled and gave a thumbs up, Frank nodded in approval. Mikey and I turned our heads and jumped when we saw them. “Relax guys, we won’t spoil your moment.” said Frank. “What I tell ya Ray?” asked Gerard. I smiled and gave a light chuckle, mine and Mikey’s eyes met again. “Mikey...you have the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.” I said. Mikey smiled and met his forehead with mine. “And you have the cutest smile I’ve ever seen.” I smiled and our lips met once again.


End file.
